Gregory House
House (full name Doctor Gregory House) is a character that hails from the House Universe. He is one of the multiuniverse's finest doctors as he almost always manages to cure any of his patients he had Best Friends: Dr.Wilson, Bender and Skipper House is a cynicial, athetlsist jerk who is highly misthantropic and is very snarky of others often calling people idiots. Very Often He does things that would cause any normal doctor to get arrested and / or his medical license revoked. His Only True Friend is Doctor James Wilson who he ocassionaly fights with but has proven to be a true friend to him when he learned Wilson has cancer. Despite his cynicalness and insanity, he is a fine ass emapthic doctor who desires to save people and the reason he acts cynical is because he doesn't want to be hurt again after his bad breakup with his old girlfriend over a surgery that cost him her and his right leg that he has to walk with using a crutch. As apart to the ammoral things he's did, His most ammoral act was driving a car into his ex girlfriend's house. The Grand Summer Season Trek After a good long years of his show, He faked his death while contemplating life and this meant he couldn't pratice medicine. That is until Bender and The B Team met him House is hired by Bender and The B Team to be their doctor whenever they have a medical problem, He agrees to their cases knowing that dark and trouble pasts are required to go withnin 100 distant feet. His cynicalness and eccentricity may cause troubles but he is brillaint and finds way of solving just about anything. He manages to find a way to cure the incurable Bubblegum but she refuses which he respects, Then House calls up Bender to report about his new patient, Bender knowing who it is allows him to treat the patient but tells House not to tell them that House works for him. Dr.House is Bender's most commonly seen Honorable member and he also helps Flame Princess by finding a way to restaint her flame powers. House shows again when The Shadowness is degenerating and he finds a way to save it with Julian and Snake's help. By using Foxdie to overwrite his corrupted genes, He continues serving as the doctor to the team, such as when he checked on Flapjack after a gunshot from Bertham and he managed to figure out Sari's true orgins quickly when he tested her after an injury. House is also friends with Boomer, Nina and Lizbeth as he helped in solving Nina's cancer. Totally Mobian Spies He shows up on the ship to treat Mandark and his infected brain due to Nemesis and during the time he decides to go with brain surgery. The Surgery is a sucessful one and he manages to get with help from Frost. When Snake begin suffering rapid aging, House is determined to fix Snake's genes despite the unlikeness. His friends wonder how he gets away with doing things like bonging Rainbow Dash on the head or punching out patents, House answers that he is the best there is and people need him. House then takes Bender, Skipper, King Julian and Asami to see Snake's condition. House then gets Fiona and the girls in his clinic and notcies that Fiona has actually some strechy marks from her pergancy a year ago. House then takes the entire crew as his patients should they be injured and decides to have Brass Derobotized while also nursing Betty's friends with the right treatment. Frost wonders how he does this. House is not just sucessful with Brass but he also manages to get Jerry back to health. House then somehow finds Bender and the rest as Starfire is ready to deliver, He explains to them why Starfire got pregant and then delivers the babies. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny House returns and once again assumes his role as the doctor and he even does more stuff like that. Like Brick and Butch people outside of Bender's team know him mostly Starfire.. He treats Master Chief who got a bit hurt in his battle and he meets The Arbiter. He then gives treatment to their new member Angry Video Game Nerd while making his assumptions on the cryptic enigma given to the team Friends: Dr.James Wilson, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Heloise, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twlight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Mandark, Q, Brick, Butch, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Lizbeth, Raiden, Soldius Snake, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Master Chief, Cortana, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Asami Sato, Frost, Merida, Pinky, The Brain, Edd, Atomtic Betty, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine,Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Tak, Megaman and Roll, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Starfire, Axel, The Arbiter, Angry Video Game Nerd Enemies: Vilgax, Discord, Vilgax's alliegance, Iron Queen, Iron Queen''s Syndicate'', Sigma, The Sigma Organzation 3313_83990801882_582581882_2199144_3990008_n.jpg 3313_83990816882_582581882_2199147_2965971_n.jpg 35774_295_le_dr_house_et_le_mac.jpg GregHouse1.jpg house.jpg hugh_laurie_house_1420990c.jpg DrHouse.gif House-dr-gregory-house-1680490-1632-1224.jpg g-hlt-090902-house-1p_grid-6x2.jpg 0.0.jpg Dr-Gregory-House-dr-gregory-house-32032568-1024-768.png House-M-D-8x09-Better-Half-Promotional-Pictures-house-md-28172493-2048-1365.jpg images (2).jpg images (3).jpg images (4).jpg house.png house 1.png Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the House Universe Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humans Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:The Fox Family Category:Members of the B Team Category:Misanthropes Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Funniest Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Medics Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Hypocrites Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Heroes